Puppy Love
by c62
Summary: El alcohol le dió algo de valor para cometer el tipo de insolencia que podría haberle costado caro, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que esa insolencia complaciera tanto al jefe. [Yaoi, MajimaxMinami]


**Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y demás del juego Yakuza son propiedades de SEGA. Escribí esta historia para fines de entretenimiento y no me lucro con ella.**

 **N/A:** Reitero la advertencia del summary, este es un fic yaoi. Aunque en mis planes podría haber estado escribir algo con Taiga, Minami me parece adorable y bueno, esto simplemente pasó :^D

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

Tras haber dado un paso dentro de la torre Millenium, ya se sentía seguro, allí nadie nunca molestaba. Se tomó un minuto para intentar recuperarse del agotamiento por haber corrido algunas calles para escapar de la policía, de no haber estado alguno de los bonitos sillones del lobby cerca seguro las piernas le habrían fallado y habría caído directamente al suelo, estaba en pésima condición. Del bolsillo de su sudadera sacó una pequeña botella de licor barato a punto de acabarse, la abrió rápidamente y le dio un último trago para dejarla vacía, exhalando con fuerza mientras sentía que el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. La sensación de ebriedad que le había quedado después de tomarse prácticamente toda la botella en la pelea de la que fue parte regresó rápidamente, nublándole la vista e incrementando ligeramente su temperatura corporal. Cualquiera habría dicho que era una estupidez, pero siempre que peleaba así le iba mejor, tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado y la sobriedad simplemente le traía desventajas.

Dejó la botella de plástico vacía en el sillón al levantarse, si alguien intentaba regañarlo por eso le partiría la cara sin dudarlo un segundo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó de forma errante hasta el elevador, sin apurarse demasiado. Con más fuerza de la necesaria presionó el botón para abrir la puerta de forma insistente hasta que pasados unos minutos se abrió. De adentro salió un sujeto que se sobresaltó al verlo y salió presuroso del elevador para darle lugar, si hubiera querido de un golpe lo habría convencido de que le entregara el dinero que llevaba encima pero tampoco estaba de tan buen humor. Chasqueó la lengua mientras presionaba el ultimo botón del panel, le tomó un momento enfocar la vista para poder estar seguro que estaba por ir al piso adecuado. Maldita borrachera.

Sentado en el suelo esperó a que el elevador se pusiera en marcha, casi rogando a que se moviera lentamente para que el desagradable mareo que siempre le daba no fuera tan fuerte como para terminar de descomponerlo. No se imaginaba vomitando ahí o en el apartamento, viéndose como un crío debilucho y ridículo, habría sido bastante vergonzoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, podía escuchar una cruel risotada hacer eco en su mente, lo peor es que no le desagradaba tanto como podía parecer.

La puerta se abrió acompañada de un suave sonido y una voz femenina que anunciaba el número del piso. Se puso de pie sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones mientras salía al pasillo y buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos, temiendo haberlas perdido. Por suerte las encontró y rápidamente abrió la puerta para entrar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, quitándose los zapatos tras cruzar el umbral.

— ¿Minami? —casi dio un salto y por la sorpresa de que lo hubiera llamado empujó con fuerza la puerta, haciendo bastante ruido al cerrarla. Perdió algo de tiempo tratando de colocar la llave correcta en la cerradura, sintiéndose como un torpe idiota mientras culpaba a su alcoholizado nerviosismo por ello. Minami se giró tembloroso, y anticipándose a alguna locura suya, caminó a hacía él lentamente. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, distraído por la relajada forma en la que estiraba los brazos y luego se cubría la boca al bostezar, desviando la mirada rápidamente hacia su torso, que se dejaba entrever por su chaqueta sin abotonar, una vez que hubo notado que no tenía puesto su parche.

— M-Majima oyabun…—dijo con la voz quebrada mientras se inclinaba ante él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Majima se frotó los ojos aún somnoliento, luego se movió un instante en el sofá sobre el que estaba recostado buscando su parche, lanzándole alguna mirada furtiva a Minami para asegurarse que no estuviera mirándolo.

— Ya —dijo una vez que ajustó el nudo tras su cabeza, volviéndose a la cómoda posición que había adoptado al dormirse, cruzando los brazos sobre el abdomen, girando apenas la cabeza para poder verlo. Minami se enderezó lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro que no pasó por alto—. ¿Perdiste?

Tragó saliva, nervioso. No había perdido, pero tampoco había ganado por mucho y eso era sin duda decepcionante. Supuso que iba a molestarle que respondiera contándole acerca de su performance que había dejado mucho que desear, pero no responder también le habría molestado, ahora sí perdería de seguro. No quería arriesgarse a que lo golpeara, aunque estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

El mayor suspiró molesto, Minami no era un tipo muy brillante pero no creyó que una simple pregunta pudiera llevarle tanto tiempo de análisis. Se sentó bostezando fastidiado y lo tomó por la sudadera para tirar de ella y que se inclinara otra vez. Lo escudriño con la mirada, evaluando el daño primero en el rostro de su joven soldado mientras temblaba sin control. Tenía la mejilla derecha inflamada y un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde las estúpidas perforaciones que tenía sobre la ceja. El diagnóstico se repitió en su boca, su labio inferior partido justo sobre el metal que le atravesaba la piel. El rubor en su rostro se hizo más evidente conforme pasaban los segundos, seguro estaba más borracho que de costumbre. De un torpe tirón lo acercó a un más, lo suficiente para poder percibir el hedor del licor en su aliento.

— ¡Qué asco me das, solo mírate, no eres más que un perrito al que unos chiquilines usaron un rato para divertirse! —Le dio un par de palmadas contra su mejilla inflamada, con la fuerza suficiente para incomodar— ¿No me digas que voy a tener que sacarte con una cadena para cuidarte?

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a causa de la molestia. Frotó el rostro contra su mano durante unos segundos como un cachorro buscando cariño y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, ocultando la vergüenza hecha rubor en su cara. Majima lo miró un tanto sorprendido, pensando en que tal vez al chico le habría dado gusto que lo encadenara o que cuidara más de él. Sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de someterlo de tal forma, y de repente recordó que no se había acostado con nadie en algún tiempo.

— Eso te gustaría… ¿no? —le dijo en un susurro mientras que con el dorso de la mano acariciaba su rostro suavemente, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío que le resulto algo gracioso. Minami levantó la cabeza para verlo, incrédulo por cómo estaba actuando. El muchacho tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y una mirada de curiosidad que de verdad lo hacía parecer tan adorable como el cachorrito más lindo de todos. Su boca entreabierta era una invitación, el temblor en sus labios indicaba claramente que aceptaría lo que fuera a proponerle.

Majima acabó con la escaza distancia entre los dos, lamiendo sus labios entre risas antes de besarlo profundamente. Su boca sabía al licor más barato que se pudiera comprar en todo Kamurocho mezclado con sangre, pero aunque fuera un tanto desagradable no se echaría atrás por ello, mucho menos cuando Minami correspondía ávidamente, como si hubiera deseado que aquello sucediera. Y si quería un beso, tal vez quería algo más. Se apartó jadeando para hacerlo arrodillarse entre sus piernas, inclinando un poco el torso hacia adelante en lo que lo tomaba por el rostro para besarlo otra vez. Había algo adictivo en su boca, y no era el alcohol.

Minami no era ningún trofeo digno de presumirse como lo habría sido el Dragón de Dojima por quien se desesperaba, pero el muchacho se dejaba dominar y eso era algo que seguramente jamás podría conseguir con Kazuma, mucho menos con Taiga, quien seguro estaría furioso de verlo perder el tiempo con un chiquillo así. La posición de jefe le daba bastante ventaja y no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para convencerse en que se aprovecharía al máximo de ella. Antes que el contacto se pusiera quizás más cariñoso, mordió sus labios al apartarse, arrancándole una suave queja que dejaba ver cuán aturdido aún estaba de tanto licor. Sería conveniente poder hacerle cualquier cosa y que sintiera prácticamente la mitad del dolor que debería, haría todo de veras más sencillo.

— ¿En cuánto te pasa la idiotez? —le preguntó mientras se enderezaba ligeramente para quitarse el cinturón, mirándolo temblar y agachar la cabeza lo suficiente como para descansarla sobre su regazo.

— Horas…en unas horas, oyabun —entrecerró los ojos, adormecido por la ebriedad y bastante cómodo con la sensación apenas cálida del cuero de los pantalones de su jefe contra su cara.

Perdió conciencia un instante, durmiéndose sin que pudiera evitarlo, y despertó al sentir como algo se ceñía contra su cuello, ahogándolo. Levantó la cabeza mientras tosía por la falta de aire, relajándose un poco en lo que se le permitía respirar nuevamente, y se encontró con una enferma sonrisa que le dedicaba su jefe, quien parecía encontrar muy divertido el hecho de ahorcarlo con su cinturón. El cuero y cada adorno metálico le dejarían una marca imposible de disimular, pero que llevaría orgulloso como su tatuaje.

— Qué cara tan tonta pones, Minami —tiró apenas del cinturón, haciéndolo jadear y acercándolo un poco más contra su entrepierna. El menor miró atento como se tocaba apenas por sobre la ropa, y al desprender sus pantalones para librarse de la presión por la creciente excitación le habló—: N-No creo que haga falta indicarte que tienes que tragártela toda, ¿verdad?

Minami negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba un poco más, tomando su erección por completo con su ardiente boca, provocándole un escalofrío tremendo. Majima echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando audiblemente, disfrutando de las atenciones que le daba su subordinado, pero concentrándose lo suficiente como para no correrse en su cara ya que tenía en mente hacerlo dentro de él. El joven parecía tener algo de experiencia en lo que hacía, pues no podía creer que un borracho principiante tuviera tal habilidad. Su lengua recorriendo su miembro y su cálido aliento sobre la piel sensible lo estaban volviendo loco, y cuando Minami volvió a metérselo dentro de la boca no pudo contenerse mucho más al sentir como podía tocarle el fondo de la garganta sin siquiera provocarle arcadas. Majima le acarició el cabello y enredó sus dedos en el suavemente, sintiéndose un poco mareado por las sensaciones que le había causado, sonriendo satisfecho porque además el muchacho había tragado.

— E-Eso estuvo bastante bien, Minami, ahora… —Minami se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, abalanzándose sobre él, agarrándolo por los hombros— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que…?!

No cabía en sí mismo por la sorpresa de verse interrumpido con un profundo beso del cual no pudo apartarse. Se removió molesto porque lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa con la boca abierta, sintiéndose apenas asqueado al percibir su propio sabor mezclado con licor de la boca del otro. La lengua ajena introducida sin permiso lo hizo temblar y aunque podría haberlo mordido o darle un puñetazo, no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir resistiéndose. Minami se aprovechó de su debilidad y lo empujó para recostarlo en el sillón una vez que interrumpieron el intenso beso.

— Oyabun, y-yo quiero… —su voz se perdió en un jadeo y bajó la vista rápidamente mientras tironeaba con fuerza de sus pantalones para quitárselos—. Y-Yo sé que ha hecho esto antes pero yo…yo no dejaré que duela.

— ¡Quién diablos te crees! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez antes que te mate, mocoso estúpido! —le gritó encolerizado, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Su cara ardía por la furia y la vergüenza en sentirse tan expuesto frente a él, asombrado también que Minami pudiera someterlo tan fácilmente a pesar de estar intoxicado de tanto alcohol y débil tras una pelea. Buscó su cuchillo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, gritando de pura rabia al recordar que lo había dejado reposando en la pequeña mesa del lado contrario del sillón. Minami aprovechó que estuviera distraído y se acomodó entre sus piernas, agradeciendo que aquel sillón fuera más o menos ancho. Volvió su atención a su jefe quien buscaba algo desesperadamente entre sus ropas, su expresión tan enojada logró excitarlo aún más si es que algo así era posible. Se llevó un par de dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos ligeramente para luego introducir ambos sin mucho cuidado dentro de Majima, quien jadeó con fuerza en lo que se quedaba inmóvil.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para ahogar cualquier otro gemido que pudiera escapársele. Minami movía sus dedos con una lentitud insoportable, de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho Kazuma para torturarlo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, avergonzado de tener que admitir al menos para sus adentros que ni siquiera necesitaba tanta preparación pero tampoco se quejó por ello. Después de todo, le había dicho que no dejaría que duela y tan solo de recordar aquello relajó su cuerpo, conmovido por tal cuidado.

— ¿Está bien así, Majima oyabun?

— Fóllame de una puta vez, mocoso —dijo tras descubrirse la boca, intentando que su voz no se notara tan temblorosa como para demostrarle que seguía siendo el jefe a pesar de estar bajo suyo. Por supuesto que importaba muy poco en ese momento quien era el jefe y quien el subordinado.

Minami tragó saliva, nervioso. Quitó sus dedos haciéndolo ahogar un jadeo y se bajó con rapidez sus pantalones deportivos antes de tomarlo por las caderas para penetrarlo lentamente. Majima se cubrió el rostro con los brazos en lo que gemía con fuerza y se estremecía violentamente. Esperó un instante antes de comenzar a moverse despacio, temiendo que de hacerlo de otra forma fuera a lastimarlo, dijo que no dejaría que doliera y planeaba cumplir con eso. Era una pena que tanto empeño fuera para nada, pues seguro lo mataría después de semejante falta de respeto.

Quería gritar de la frustración que le causaba que el muchacho fuera tan bueno como para tenerlo temblando y gimoteando de esa forma. Había estado esperando con todas sus fuerzas a que fuera algo patético, que no lograra provocarle nada pero el placer que lo invadía parecía un cruel recordatorio de que no siempre podría tener la razón. Incapaz de emitir sonido alguno más que puros gemidos le hizo una seña que el muchacho comprendió a la perfección. Comenzó a embestirlo con la fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrado ejercieran sobre él, alcanzando dentro suyo ese punto que lo enloquecía.

Estaba completamente maravillado frente a semejante vista que su jefe le brindaba, casi le impedía concentrarse, necesitaba tocarlo, memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo esperando a que pudiera recordar todo una vez que estuviera sobrio. Movió un poco sus manos de su cadera para poder acariciarlo al costado y también su abdomen marcado a la perfección, luego pasó la punta de los dedos por sobre sus costillas que se notaban apenas por lo delgado que era. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, por lo que la serpiente que tenía tatuada parecía moverse amenazante, así que no se atrevió a tocarlo más. Su vista se fijó en el rostro del mayor, precisamente en su boca entre abierta en una lasciva sonrisa que parecía invitarlo a que le hiciera cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué…qué t-tanto miras, Minami? —dijo entre jadeos y risillas casi burlonas, tomándolo desprevenido.

A sabiendas que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, se acercó una mano a la boca y mordió la punta de un dedo de su guante para quitárselo y así poder masturbarse con más comodidad. Seguro a Minami todo eso le habría parecido bastante caliente porque de repente estaba embistiéndolo de forma rápida y un tanto descuidada, haciéndolo gemir aún más. Se encontraba tan excitado que con solo mover un par de veces su mano alcanzó un orgasmo que dejó todo su cuerpo temblando, Minami pasó por lo mismo apenas un momento después. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre él, besándolo de forma desesperada. Esta vez no se resistió.

— D-Disculpe mi insolencia —dijo jadeando una vez que se apartó, como si una disculpa hubiera sido suficiente para saldar tamaña ofensa de no ser que le había gustado. Majima rió apenas y simplemente tiró sin mucha fuerza de la punta del cinturón que aún llevaba al cuello de manera juguetona.

— Ya, solo asegúrate no estar borracho para la próxima —echó a reír al ver como Minami se sonrojaba profusamente mientras lo miraba abriendo los ojos de par en par, incrédulo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Cualquier duda, critica o comentario pueden dejarla en un review, se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
